


Chiaki Is Chiaki

by ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite



Series: Chiaki Is Chiaki [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Light Angst, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite/pseuds/ThatRandomGirlWhoLikesToWrite
Summary: The plan to clone Chiaki Nanami was a success. However, not in the way people expected. But it doesn’t matter. Chiaki is Chiaki, after all.





	Chiaki Is Chiaki

It had been five years since Chiaki Nanami had been cloned. It wasn’t an easy process. The former Remnants of Despair had to do everything they could to avoid being seen as they were in a place they could once call home while digging up their former class rep’s grave in hopes of getting just the smallest sample of her DNA. After that hellish first step though, it was smooth sailing from there as Hajime knew how to produce a clone of the girl like he had done it thousands of times, even though he had never done it before. And so, a clone of Chiaki Nanami was successfully made. But at a cost.

 

One thing a good handful of people don’t know, is that regardless of how old the original was, the clone will come out as an infant. So, upon seeing the Chiaki copy for the first time, around half of the group let out a small gasp of surprise. However, they didn’t completely mind.

 

Whether as an ordinary human girl, a computer program, or an infant born in a tube, Chiaki was Chiaki. And they wouldn’t change a thing as long as they had her with them in some way or form.

 

Currently, Hajime was watching Chiaki make her signature pouty face as the game over screen appeared before her. Yes, like the two other girls before her, this Chiaki retained her love of games. However, she lost a lot more often as she still didn’t fully know how to read yet, and as a result, didn’t understand a good part of the tutorial sections.

 

“You could take a break if you want.” Hajime offered. Chiaki looked up at him in shock, almost appearing to be offended.

 

“No…” Chiaki said before restarting the level. Hajime chuckled.

 

“You really are just like your mother.” Hajime said.

 

While they planned to tell her the truth someday, everyone agreed that until she was old enough to understand, Chiaki would grow up thinking that the person she was created from was her mother who had died shortly after she was born.

 

“…” Chiaki appeared saddened as she slowly put the game down, allowing the game over screen to appear once again.

 

“What’s wrong?” Hajime asked. Chiaki sighed.

 

“I wish I could’ve met her…” Chiaki replied. It was like a punch to the gut to see her so sad. It wasn’t like when she tripped and cut her knee, or when someone took one of her games away. She looked sad in a way that no child should have to experience. That’s when Hajime got an idea.

 

“Can you hold out your hand?” Hajime requested. Chiaki, although she looked confused, nodded and held out her hand. Hajime then took something out of his pocket before dropping it into her hand.

 

“What’s this…?” Chiaki asked as she looked at the rocket shaped hairpin in her hand.

 

“It belonged to your mother. I feel like she’d want you to have it.” Hajime said. Chiaki’s eyes brightened at the answer.

 

“Really!? Thanks, Hajime! I’m gonna go show everybody!” Chiaki said before rushing out the door. Hajime quickly went to follow her, only to discover she only made it a few steps before falling asleep.

 

Yes, it was true. No matter what, Chiaki was Chiaki. And Hajime wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
